


Savannah Blues Cover

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [8]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fanart, Sketches, savannah blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Once again, fanart inspired by "Savannah Blues" by Sparkleloveanna.





	Savannah Blues Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annangst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Savannah Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528307) by [annangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annangst/pseuds/annangst). 



> You know how this works: I love Sparkleloveanna -she's a wonderful magical creature who fills the world with rainbows when she writes- and her wonderful Simon-based fics.
> 
> Also, I love drawing fanart for amazing fics. I am not an artist, though, so (disclaimer) my work never does any justice to the original (which you should go and read). 
> 
> And if you like this, you should check my Insta ([@cathymsketches](https://www.instagram.com/cathymsketches)), where I daily post fanart from many fandoms.


End file.
